Little Hero
by TurboloverJP
Summary: Helena needs Dinah's help more than she cares to admit.


**LITTLE HERO**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Birds Of Prey, just borrowed them for this story. 

**THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE** 

This is my very first fan fic and want to thank the other writers out there for inspiring me to write! 

Enjoy!

__________________

Helena jumped onto the rooftop of an old building, her fists clenched by her sides. She took a deep breath and blew it out as she uncurled her fists. Dammit, kid, she swore under her breath.

I heard that, Dinah said as she appeared behind Helena.

Helena spun around to face her, Good, because I could say a whole lot worse.

What's your problem? Dinah asked, walking closer to Helena.

Uh, what's going on? Barbara's voice asked through their com links.

Helena spat.

Don't give me that 

Helena didn't let her finish and turned off her com.

Dinah, would you please tell

Dinah frowned at Helena as she too turned off her com. Now will you tell me what the hell your problem is?

I can't believe you even have to ask me what my problem is. Are you that stupid or were you not just in that alley five minutes ago?

If I hadn't showed up that guy could have killed you!

Helena laughed sarcastically. Get real. You almost got us BOTH killed!

What are you talking about?!?

I didn't ask you to come along tonight and yet you show up out of nowhere. I can't have you popping up in the middle of a fight whenever you feel like it. I'm not going to have your dead body on my conscience because YOU don't know when to keep out of a dangerous situation.

Huh? I can totally handle myself in

No you can't! Helena shouted, pointing her finger at her. I've been on these streets a hell of a lot longer than you and I've seen and dealt with some bad shit. You're not ready to be out here with me. I need someone that can get my back, someone I don't have to worry about all the time. What I DON'T need is someone who is going to fold under pressure like you did and just stand there like an easy target!

Dinah could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she did her best to hold them back. 

But nothing! Go home, Dinah. Just go home. Helena walked towards the edge of the building and jumped off the roof, disappearing into the night.

^ ^ ^ 

Later that night, Helena returned to the Clocktower only to find Barbara waiting for her. 

Helena strode right past her as if she wasn't even there, but Barbara followed right behind her. What'd you say to her?

Helena went into the kitchen and rifled through the refrigerator. I told her the truth. She grabbed an apple and bit into it.

She's been locked up in her room all night, crying. I know how harsh your truth can be, so what did you say?

I told her that she's not ready to be out on the streets with me.

Barbara sighed as she shook her head in frustration. How do you expect her to be ready if you don't give her a chance? I gave you a chance.

Oh don't go there with the whole I did it for you crap. She hasn't proved herself to me, not even once. I can't take a chance with her out there. Helena walked past Barbara and headed back to the elevator, but this time Barbara didn't follow her.

Neither Helena or Barbara noticed Dinah listening from the top of the staircase.   


The following night, Helena sat on one of the rooftops keeping an eye on the streets below when Dinah showed up.

What are you doing here? Helena asked as she turned towards her.

Before Helena could react, Dinah had thrown a punch at Helena's face that connected with her jaw.

Stunned, Helena rubbed her jaw. What the fuck are you doing?

Come on, let's fight, Dinah said, motioning for Helena to attack.

I'm not fighting you, Helena said as she stepped back with her hands up in front of her.

Dinah's brow creased in anger as she looked at Helena. Fight me!

Before Helena could comment, Barbara's voice came booming through her com. Huntress! We have a report of a disturbance about two blocks from where you are.

I'm on it, Helena said as she turned and ran across the rooftop, jumping over to the next building.

Dinah, I want you to hang back, Barbara instructed her. 

Dinah didn't answer. Reaching up to her necklace she ripped it from her neck and smashed it onto the ground before running in Helena's direction.

Helena reached the area Barbara had described as she ran along the rooftops. Jumping down to street level, she scanned the area and found it deserted. Are you sure your intel is right? 

Why? What do you see? Barbara asked.

Nothing, it doesn't look like anyone's been here.

Barbara typed away at her computer, pulling up the information to double-check it. I don't get it. My intel said there was reports of fighting and gunshots.

Well, they must have been seeing things because there's no one around.

Barbara tapped her finger on the table and chewed on her bottom lip. That's odd.

I'm gonna call it a night, Huntress out. Helena turned off her com and started walking down the street. 

As she past an alley she heard glass shattering. She backed up and went down into the alley to investigate.

Slowly, she made her way to the back of the alley. Suddenly, a cat jumped out of a dumpster and screeched past her.

Damn cat, she said as she looked down and saw the broken glass bottle on the ground.

When Helena turned around she saw the silhouette of a man standing in the darkness at the other end of the alley. Before her mouth could form a word, she heard a loud bang and then felt a burning pain dig into her shoulder. The impact sent her crashing to the ground on her back, her head smacking against the concrete.

She had expected to find the man standing over her at this point, but to her surprise he was still standing at the end of the alley, unmoving.

With a bit of a struggle, she got to her feet, but was soon back down on the concrete when another bullet ripped into her other shoulder.

Helena screamed as the pain ravaged her senses.

Just as she was about to bring her hand up to activate her com, but the man appeared and tore it from her neck.

Uh uh uh, he said in a raspy voice as he tossed it away.

Helena looked up at him, but a black hood covered most of his face. The dimly lit alley also made it hard to see his face.

In a quick movement, she attempted to kick him in the shin, but he was onto her. He caught her leg and then flipped her over onto her stomach. Quickly, he pressed his weight into her back and roughly pulled her arms behind her back.

Get the fuck off of me! she gasped through waves of pain.

She felt him ease off of her, but then felt the barrel of the gun jam into her spine.

Do you think she liked it? he asked her as he pulled the hammer back on the gun.

Helena's mind raced as she tried to place the voice and figure out what he was talking about.

He pressed the gun harder into her spine causing her to cry out slightly. Why don't we go ask her? Shall we, Helena!

The sound of her own name coming from his dreadful lips made her feel sick.

You bastard! 

He got to his feet and gave her a swift kick in the ribs before rolling her onto her back with his foot. He moved his hood away, letting her see the ghoulish grin on his face. You smell just like your mother, he said as he winked at her. He was about to kick her again, but suddenly found himself clutching his head in pain.

Get away from her! Dinah screamed as she stormed down the alley towards them.

You bitch! Joker yelled as he tried to straighten up.

Dinah tried to keep her focus on him in an attempt to knock him unconscious, but he was very strong. She could see Helena struggling on the ground, which caused gaps in her power. Taking advantage of one of those gaps, Joker lashed out towards Dinah, punching her in the stomach.

She reeled backwards, gasping for air as the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

Joker raised his gun and aimed it at Helena. Get on your knees, Blondie, or else I put another one in her.

Dinah complied and sank to her knees. Can I at least help her?

No, you can help me first. We're going for a little ride.

I can't move her, Dinah said, looking at Helena and then back at Joker.

Joker put the gun up against the side of her head, You CAN and you WILL. NOW MOVE!

Dinah moved over to Helena and got her to her feet. Helena's cries of pain made tears fall from Dinah's eyes, she just couldn't hold them back. I'm sorry, Helena, Dinah whispered to her as she tried to steady her wounded friend.

Joker opened the back of the van and pushed them both inside, quickly locking it behind them.

Helena lay on the floor of the van, breathing heavily from the pain that was coursing through her body.

Dinah cradled her head in her lap, stroking her hair. Helena, stay with me, okay.

Helena mumbled softly.

Dinah tried to check on Helena's wounds, but it was too dark.

Joker climbed into the driver's seat and peeked through the small, barred window behind him, Awwww, isn't this just a Norman Rockwell painting come to life! he said as he began laughing hysterically. 

Dinah could feel Helena's body tense up and then felt her trying to get up. No, no, stay still.

let me at him, Helena slurred.

Dinah put her arms around Helena in an attempt to keep her still. Helena, please. Stay still!

Better do what Blondie here tells you. You and I will have another go-around when we reach our destination, you can count on it.

Where are you taking us? Dinah squealed.

Joker didn't answer as he stomped on the gas.

Helena whispered.

Dinah felt her stomach drop to her feet as she heard the word.  


Joker pulled up to the Clocktower and began laughing. Ohhhh, this is gonna be good! He hopped out of the van and went around to the back to open the doors. Let's go, you're my tickets inside this joint.

Dinah got Helena out of the van, dragging her along as they went into the Clocktower.

You go up first, Blondie, and no funny business.

How do I know you're not going to kill her if I leave her with you?

Oh, I'm not going to kill her without an audience, PLEASE! He started laughing again, which made her skin crawl.

Dinah got into the elevator, biting back tears as the doors closed behind her.

When she got to the lair, the doors opened and she stepped out. Barbara was at her computer and quickly looked up when Dinah entered the room.

I told you never to turn your com off! she said, scolding her as she wheeled towards her.

Dinah began hiccupping as she broke down in tears.

Oh my God! Barbara gasped as she got close to Dinah and saw all of the blood on her clothes and hands. Dinah, you're hurt! Barbara ushered her over to the couch and sat her down. She practically ripped her jacket off her, searching frantically for the source of the blood.

it's not mine, Dinah mumbled through sobs.

Oh shit, Barbara said as she realized who's blood it must be. Where is she?

Dinah continued to sob, but couldn't answer.

Where, Dinah?

She's right here, Batgirl! Joker said as he walked into the room dragging Helena by the lapel her jacket.

Barbara whipped around and couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. The words she wanted to say couldn't even make it out of her mouth.

Nice place, Joker said as he looked around the room, still dragging Helena. Helena's blood left a smeared trail on the porcelain white floor, she moaned in pain with each tug. 

For the first time in her life Barbara didn't know what to do. She was frozen with fear. She'd often thought about the day she'd come face-to-face with Joker, but never thought it would ever happen.

Joker motioned to her with his gun, Come on over here and let me take a good look at you.

Barbara started to wheel over to him, but Dinah grabbed her arm. 

Barbara pulled her arm away from her, I have to, she said softly.

She cautiously wheeled over to him and got as close as she wanted to be.

Joker let go of Helena and she flopped onto the floor like a rag doll. I gutta hand it to you, you're one tough Bat to crack. I thought for sure I'd killed you.

Yeah, well, you didn't, Barbara said through gritted teeth.

I had to come see it for myself. Joker watched as Barbara's eyes kept floating to Helena. Oh, Helena here is going to need some medical attention, pronto! He began cackling again, which made the hairs on the back of Barbara's neck stand up.

Barbara wanted to rush to Helena's side, but was afraid to move.

Joker studied Barbara's facial expression and smiled, Whatsamatta? Bat got your tongue? He laughed loudly as he reached down and grabbed Helena by the front of her jacket, hauling her up roughly.

Helena gasped in pain as she tried to fight him off, but the pain was too much.

Joker dragged Helena over in front of Barbara, kicking her behind her knees, making her kneel in front of her. He placed his arm around Helena's neck to keep her from falling over. Take a good look at your poor little Helena Kyle, he taunted.

Barbara swallowed hard as she bit back tears. Helena's eyes rolled as she struggled to remain alert, but they locked onto Barbara's for a few moments, which tore Barbara apart inside.

Barbara whispered with a hitch in her voice.

Joker laughed at Barbara's concern for her friend. Here, you take her. She's getting blood all over me. Joker pushed Helena forward, causing her head to land onto Barbara's lap.

Barbara put her arms around Helena and could hear small sobs of pain coming from her. 

Helena's arms hung useless by her sides due to the wounds in her shoulders.

Barbara yelled out.

Dinah jumped at the sound of her name and felt panic rising in her.

Help me with her, Barbara said as she held onto Helena tightly, rubbing her back to soothe her.

Joker strolled off to take a look around the lair as Dinah rushed over to help Barbara. What wonderful toys you have here.

Dinah put her hands around Helena's waist and eased her away from Barbara.

Let's get her into the lab.

Joker's head snapped up, Uh uh, no one leaves this room! This is MY party and I call the shots, so to speak. He broke into a fit of laughter as he plunked himself down on one of the chairs by the computers.

Get her over to the couch so I can get a better look, and try and get her jacket off.

Dinah dragged Helena over to the couch and got her seated so Barbara could examine her wounds.

I'm sssorry, Helena slurred as she looked at Barbara.

For what? Barbara asked as she ripped Helena's shirt to reveal the wounds.

Dinah, get me all of the medical supplies from the emergency cabinet by the Delphi.

Without hesitating, Dinah ran off.

Barbara grimaced as she got a good look at the wounds and shook her head. Neither one went all the way through.

Dinah returned with an arm-full of supplies and set them next to Helena on the couch. What's the matter? Dinah asked as she looked at the worried expression on Barbara's face.

The bullets could be anywhere in her body, she's been moved around too much. Without my scanner I'm not going to be able to find them.

I can sneak into the lab, Dinah whispered.

No way, it's too dangerous.

Barbara poured saline onto a wad of gauze and cleaned around the wounds. she swore under her breath as she looked at all of the blood that covered Helena's chest. 

Dinah held onto Helena's hand, squeezing it. With what little strength Helena had she squeezed back.

Having fun over there? Joker asked. Reminds me of an episode of ER, but with a lot less drama. Ho hum, he said as he pretended to yawn. I'd surely turn the channel if

Shut up! Dinah yelled as she blasted him with a shot of her telekinesis. 

Joker dropped his gun and held the sides of his head in pain as he fell onto the floor.

Keep your focus on him! Barbara spun around and zoomed to the platform where Joker was lying on the floor. Dinah followed, using all of her strength to inflict even more pain on him.

Joker screamed as she writhed on the floor.

Barbara grabbed a tranquilizer gun out of the cabinet and loaded it to the max. Quickly, she aimed at Joker's neck and shot out the dart.

He grabbed for the dart and pulled it out, but it was too late. The tranquilizer had already entered his system and within seconds he fell unconscious onto the floor.

With a sigh of relief, Barbara put the gun on the table. 

Dinah sat down on a nearby chair, putting her head in her hands for a moment.

You okay? Barbara asked as she wheeled over to her.

Just a little dizzy. I've never used my powers that intensely before.

Barbara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Do you think you can help me with Helena?

Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Dinah said as she got to her feet.

Get her into the lab, I'll be right in. I just want to make sure Joker's secure before we leave him for too long.

Barbara wheeled back to the computer area where Joker was lying on the floor. She took out a special pair of handcuffs and leaned over to put them on his wrists when suddenly his eyes flew open and that hideous smile spread across his face.  


he said as he grabbed at her chair, knocking it over and causing her to tumble out.

He stood over her and brushed off his jacket. Come on, Barbara, you know me better than that. It ain't THAT easy to keep me down! He gave her a swift kick to her ribs and placed his foot on neck, pressing down. I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of, he said as he pulled out another gun from inside his jacket.

Dinah had heard the commotion and saw Joker standing over Barbara. she screamed as she let a Batarang fly towards Joker, hitting him in the temple. He bent over clutching his head and she threw another one, this time hitting the hand that held the gun. The Batarang sliced into his flesh and imbedded itself into bone. The gun crashed to the floor next to Barbara who didn't hesitate in grabbing it. Turning towards him, she squeezed the trigger, but instead of hearing a bang she heard a small pop and saw a flag come out of the barrel that said 

Joker clutched his bleeding hand and laughed hysterically. You stupid bitch! Jokes on you! He began kicking Barbara over and over, enjoying her screams of pain.

Dinah ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. She hit him in the face with a series of punches, but none seemed to have an effect on him.

In a swift movement he pushed her off of him, sending her crashing to the ground, smacking her head against the steel table.

Silly little girl, he said as he stood up. He yanked the Batarang out of his hand and threw it by Barbara, splashing some of his blood onto her face. 

Dinah rubbed the back of her head and shook off the dizziness as she tried to attack Joker with another dose of her telekinesis. 

Oh no you don't, he said as he took the small flower out of his lapel and threw it at her.

She dodged it and watched as it lodged into the back of a chair.

Joker frowned and flipped his hand towards her, sending small darts her way. 

Dinah got down low on the floor, narrowly avoiding them.

Barbara began coughing up blood as she lay on the floor clutching her ribs. Turning her head, she spat the blood onto the floor. she tried to yell, but it came out only as a whisper.

Dinah got to her feet and ran into the training room.

Joker smiled and followed her. I hadn't expected to come here to fight YOU, Blondie. This is a nice surpriseand I LOVE surprises!

Dinah picked up a metal pipe and charged at him, swinging it towards his head.

Joker grabbed the end of the pipe and pushed it towards her, catching her in the chin and knocking her to the floor.

Oh, come on, he said in disappointment, give me all you've got.

Dinah glanced over and grabbed a baseball bat. She flipped to her feet and charged at him again, swinging the bat towards his head. I'm gonna split your head like a melon, you bastard!

Joker laughed as he effortlessly ducked away from her swings.

Dinah continued swinging, but in a surprise move she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and she swung down with the bat, connecting solidly with his chest.

he yelped.

Again and again she swung down on him, feeling his bones crack with each hit. You Goddamn bastard! she screamed as she swung out of control, his blood splattering all over her and the floor around him.

Dinah! Stop!

Dinah looked up mid-swing and saw Helena in the doorway, leaning on it for support.

Stop! It's over, she walked towards Dinah.

Dinah's brow creased as she turned back to Joker and swung again and again.

Helena said as she painfully wrapped her arms around Dinah and pulled her away from Joker's broken body. Dinah dropped the bat as Helena lowered her to the floor, sitting her in front of her as she hugged her, resting her head on her back.

Dinah sobbed uncontrollably. 

It's okay, kid, Helena whispered.

Dinah sniffed and snuffed and then felt Helena's grip loosen. Helena, are you okay? She turned around and saw that Helena was fading in and out of consciousness. Dinah touched Helena's cheek as she checked her pulse, finding a slow, but steady one. I have to go check on Barbara, I'll be right back I promise.

Dinah rushed off into the other room and heard the elevator doors open. She stopped in her tracks and saw Alfred step out.

Alfred! Thank God!

Dinah, what in bloody hell happened here? He surveyed the blood all over the floor and all over Dinah and then saw Barbara lying on the floor. Oh God, no. 

He rushed over to Barbara's side, kneeling beside her. Barbara? Barbara can you hear me?

Barbara whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

He scooped her up into his arms and rushed her into the lab, laying her down on one of the metal tables.

Helena's hurt really bad too, Dinah said as she began to cry.

Where is she?

In the training room.

Alfred's mind was racing as he tried to stay calm. Okay, do you remember how to program these computers like Barbara showed you?

Dinah nodded.

Set them up for her while I go get Miss Helena.

Alfred dashed off to the training room and skidded to a stop as soon as he saw Joker's dead body only a few feet away from Helena's unconscious form.

Dear God, he muttered to himself.

He gathered Helena up into his arms and rushed her into the lab, setting her on a table next to Barbara.

Barbara's head rolled to the side. she said, reaching out to her.

She's going to be fine, Barbara, Dinah assured her.

Barbara looked at Dinah and her eyes got wider. Blood. You

Shhh, don't talk.

Joker. Where is he? Wewe have to get.we have to get out of here. Barbara started to get up, but Dinah held her down.

Barbara, it's okay. He's not going to hurt any of us ever again. Please, stay still.

Alfred went to work on administering pain medication to both Barbara and Helena.

He's dead, Dinah said flatly.

Barbara shut her eyes and began to cry, both from exhaustion, pain, and relief.

^ ^ ^

A few days had passed and both Barbara and Helena were still resting from their injuries.

Dinah entered Helena's room with a bowl full of soup. You look better today.

Helena flashed a small smile through her haze of pain medication. Thanks. Listen, I want to apologize for what I said that night about you not being ready to handle yourself. You more than proved yourself to me and I'm sorry.

Dinah smiled as she sat next to Helena on the bed. No need to apologize. I just wish I'd gotten to that alley a little sooner and maybe you wouldn't have gotten shot. Maybe things would've been different.

Stop. What happened happened and there's nothing we can do to change it. I admit though, I've thought about what I should have done differently. I let my guard down.

Dinah fed Helena a spoonful of soup. Nobody's perfect.

I'm afraid not. Hey, how's Barbara doing?

She's fine. Of course it's going to take her a lot longer to recoup since she's not meta, but she'll be okay.

Three broken ribs and a punctured lung's gutta hurt like hell.

Oh, and two bullet wounds to each shoulder doesn't? Dinah chuckled as she fed more soup to Helena.

Helena said with her mouthful.

In Barbara's room, Alfred checked and double-checked her vitals as she lay still in her bed.

You don't have to fuss over me, I'm fine, Barbara said in a whisper, trying not to let the pain flare up in her ribs.

You, Barbara, are far from being fine at this current time, and I would suggest that you just relax and rest.

How's Helena?

She's resting, like you should be doing.

You mean you got her to listen to you? Barbara grimaced as she tried to laugh.

Alfred gave her a sarcastic look. I'm going to make some tea. Get some rest.

Barbara sighed and shut her eyes, trying her best to get the Joker off her mind. She couldn't imagine Dinah having to deal with him all on her own and was extremely thankful that she wasn't seriously hurt. 

He was finally dead. It sounded too good to be true as she repeated it over and over to herself, but it was indeed true.

^ ^ ^

A few hours passed and Helena was still sleeping off her meds, but she suddenly felt someone take her hand, a hand that didn't feel like Dinah's.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped slightly at who sat before her.

Hi, Helena.

I came as soon as I could.

Helena wasn't sure whether to love him or hate him for being there.

Batman reached over and moved the hair out of her eyes and she could see him shaking. He noticed her looking at his hand. Sorry, it's just that I'mI'm not used to seeing you hurt.

Helena wanted to say how she really felt about him not being there for while she was growing up, but the tears in his eyes softened her up.

I'm so glad you're okay, he said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

Helena reached for his hand and held it as tight as she was able to.

  
THE END  



End file.
